My Love
by AliciaReneeWriter
Summary: A little different. It's Trevor and Olivia, but offscreen and in real life as Peter and Mariska. A little smutty but not too bad, just Peter and Mariska loving each other up. Rated M.


**Hello everyone!**

 **So...this is a little different. I'm posting this one here and on Wattpad as well (my name there is 'alicialightsxo if you wanna look check it out). This one shot is of Peter and Mariska, taking place that night following the Film Fest bit where Mariska received the Crystal Nymph award. A little smutty but not too bad. Just our Petska, loving each other up.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **My Love [ONESHOT]**

Monaco was truly a beautiful place this time of year. The weather was nice, the air was just cool enough, the architecture stood tall and beautiful within the city streets. The water was a clear blue, boats bobbed softly with the gentle waves that crashed against the shore lines. The air smelled of delicious pastries and coffees and other native foods, the locals were polite and respectful. Monaco was so beautiful. Within the heart of Monaco, was the beautiful administrative district of Monte Carlo. Waterfront properties, the best restaurants and casinos, the tallest hotels; a perfect area for a family vacation.

And though this was a work thing for the fierce lady of the house, the Hargitay-Hermann family were still spending this time together, treating it as a mini family vacation to kick off their summer.

The three children – eleven year old August, seven year old Amaya, and six year old Andrew – were definitely enjoying all the hotel had to offer. When the family arrived a day earlier, the children instantly went into their bedroom adjacent to the master bedroom of their suite, tossing their belongings onto their beds, screaming excitedly at the fact there were three beds so neither of them had to share. They raced around the suite, expressing enthusiasm at the view from the twelfth floor of the hotel, screaming excitedly at all the room service menu had to offer, enjoying the rather large television that was in their room, and simply laughing together as they were so happy their parents brought them along on this magnificent trip.

While the previous day had been spent getting settled into the hotel and the night had been spent having dinner at one of the best restaurants the beautiful city had to offer, today had been a little more hectic. During the morning, the family had a magnificent breakfast together at the dining room table of their hotel suite. They laughed together, enjoying crepes and other tasty breakfast foods that left them feeling full but content once they finished. As the day rolled on, the children were left in the care of a nanny, while their mother and father went to the Monte Carlo film festival where she was being honored with the Crystal Nymph award for her career on screen as Olivia Benson, and her philanthropy work with her foundation, _Joyful Heart_.

The white dress she wore was simply stunning. The bright fabric was soft and contrasted perfectly against her naturally tan, olive skin tone and her brunette locks. The dress was one shouldered, with a cape like sleeve over her left arm and a slit on her left side that went up to the middle of her thigh. The garment fit her like a glove, hugging every curve perfectly. She wore some eye liner and mascara, some pinkish colored sparky eye shadow and dusty pink lipstick. Dangling pearl earrings were in her ears, a diamond bracelet was on her right wrist along with a couple, fashionable rings. On her left ring finger was the big diamond and wedding band, a sign that she was happily taken by the love of her life – just as she had been for the last fourteen years. She had received many compliments throughout the evening, but none of them compared to the compliments she received from the man that meant everything to her.

The green eyes sparkled with happiness as they eyed her all evening. She found herself blushing like a teenager each time she caught him staring; it seemed that his gaze affected her even sixteen years later. She was so happy to have him with her for the evening; his tall frame towered over her, giving her that feeling of safety and security throughout the entire evening as they mingled with other guests and spoke to others whom they hadn't seen in a while.

The night had fallen over Monte Carlo now; the sky was clear with twinkling stars and the brightest moon, the air was slightly cooler but not too cold. She stood happily against the tall edge of the balcony in the master bedroom of the suite. She leaned her elbows against the marble ledge, a soft smile on her lips as the breeze flowed softly through the brunette locks that had been tied into a ponytail. The white dress she'd been wearing all night flowed softly with the breeze, her bronzed, bare feet rested softly against the cool tiles of the balcony. Her brown eyes sparkled from lights of the city below, her naturally tanned skin provided her with a glowing look. She breathed out; she was happy and content.

Mariska Hargitay had worked hard throughout her life to get the things she wanted when it came to her career. Born to legendary actress Jayne Mansfield and body builder Mickey Hargitay, she had to work hard to establish a name for herself, to become known not as _'the daughter of Jayne Mansfield and Mickey Hargitay'_ but as _Mariska Hargitay._ There were times over the years where people were shocked to learn that she was indeed the daughter of blonde bombshell Jayne; _'We were expecting a blonde with lighter skin'_ they would say when they saw her olive skin tone and brunette hair. The comparisons often discouraged her over the years, but with the support of her father Mickey and stepmother Ellen, she never gave up completely. _"Keep working and fighting for what you want, Mariska; you'll get there."_ Her dad always told her that, and she took in every word. Keeping her father's advice in her heart helped her to carry on.

When she first auditioned for the role that ended up giving her everything, she had no idea how her life was about to change. She still remembered that time, a soft smile on her lips. That one audition and the meetings that followed had given her everything – a new life in New York, a great cast and crew that wasn't constantly comparing her to her blonde mother, a best friend with whom she now shared a bond that was forever, a new acting challenge due to the heavy subject matter.

Perhaps the biggest thing that _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_ had had given her was the platform she currently had to call for action against sexual violence. Due to receiving fan mail from viewers, many of whom were victims of sexual violence and were disclosing their details of assault to her, she figured she had to do something. In 2004 – just over fourteen years earlier – she had started the _Joyful Heart Foundation._ Through her foundation, she had been given the ability to bring her character, Olivia Benson, and the mission of that character to life. Over the last fourteen years, in addition to continuing to rise to the top of the magnificent, long running police procedural drama, she had saved the lives of many victims – even if she didn't realize it. A documentary she produced called _I Am Evidence_ had recently aired to shine a light on the growing problem of untested rape kits in the United States, and despite her fears on whether or not people would support the project, she found herself smiling widely when she and her team were constantly praised for the project.

And now, here she was in Monte Carlo. Tonight, she had received an award for such work; the award was now sitting on the table in the lounge area of the hotel suite. She was incredibly proud of herself for the achievement, but it wasn't the most important thing in the world to her. The most important things in the world were currently in the hotel suite – three of them were fast asleep in their room, and the fourth one…

"Hey; I figured you were out here."

The fourth one had just walked up behind her.

His strong arms slid around her waist, his chin was resting on her shoulder. He had removed the blue suit jacket and tie, leaving him in his crisp white shirt with the sleeves now rolled up. She covered her arms with his, linked her fingers through his that were resting on her stomach. His lips brushed against the soft skin of her neck, his stubble tickling her slightly as he continued leaving light pecks on her skin. She tilted her head back against his shoulder, a smile forming on her lips as she basked in the wonderful feeling of her husband's lips kissing the spot that made her weak at the knees.

"Mm," she moaned softly, stroking his hand with her thumb, "Don't start something you can't finish, Mr. Hermann."

"I intend to finish what I've started, Mrs. Hargitay-Hermann," Peter chuckled, lifting his head to simply look out at the view of the city, "Beautiful isn't it? With all the lights and such?"

"It is, and I love it," she breathed a contented sigh, relaxing against him as she stroked her hands over his strong arms that were locked around her midsection; "We can just stay here forever right? No need to go back to New York; let's just move here – the kids will adjust."

"I don't think we can do that, babe; at least not right now," Peter turned his head to kiss her cheek, earning a breathtaking smile from his wife, "You know, I'm so proud of you, Rish; I really am and-"

"Peter, please don't make me cry." She interrupted, a playful groan escaping her lips. She turned around, resting her back against the tall edge of the balcony whilst her hands were stroking his strong arms. Her heels were off, so he was towering over more so than normal, but that made her feel so incredibly safe. She tilted her head back to look up at him, giving him a soft smile as she felt his large hands slip around her slender waist.

"I'm not gonna make you cry, but I am proud of you," he sweetly kissed her forehead, stroking his fingers up and down her back, "So proud. I knew years ago that I was in the presence of an abundance of life."

"Even when I accidentally offended you because I was nervous?" she smirked. He burst out laughing, pulling her close to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Even when you accidentally offended me," he soothingly stroked her back, kissing the top of her head, "You really are starting a movement though, Rish; you've inspired so many people – young girls, women, even men; you're wonderful honey and I'm so proud to be your husband."

"Oh my God, Peter please," she giggled a bit, pulling away and delicately wiping tears away with her finger, "I don't even – Jesus I told you not to make me cry."

"Don't cry, my love," he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb before resting his head against hers, "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know," she whimpered, more tears running down her cheeks, "I love you too, and thank you for everything over the last sixteen years of being a couple, and the almost fourteen years of marriage." She pecked his lips, holding onto his arms as she pulled back to look at him;

"I sometimes think about this life, about how the hell little old me managed to finally let my voice be heard, how I found this confidence to finally find the positive from the loads of fanmail I was receiving. I couldn't have done any of this without you by my side, Peter; and you say you're so proud to be my husband? No honey, I'm the one that's proud – proud to be your wife. You're a wonderful, beautiful, strong man. You and the kids are the light in my life, and truthfully, you're too good to be true sometimes. I just…I love you, I love you so much."

"What is with us tonight?" Peter chuckled after a few moments, his own green eyes now watery with tears at his wife's lovely words. She let out a laugh as well, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him as tight as possible. He soothingly rubbed her back, holding her against his chest as he kissed the top of her head a few times.

"I love you, Rish."

"I love you too, Peter."

She then tilted her head up and stretched on her toes, finally pressing her lips against his. Their lips met in the kiss that – like every time – sent their hearts racing and sent butterflies rushing through them. She reached up to cradle the back of her husband's head as he leaned in further, his tongue sliding between her plump lips which caused a familiar feeling to present itself in her abdomen. The dull sounds of the city below and the quiet chirping of a few crickets nearby provided the perfect soundtrack to their kissing. They felt like they were being swept up by a wave of love, and it was simply amazing that after years together, this aspect had never changed between them.

She gasped against his lips as he suddenly scooped her up in his arms, carrying her through the balcony doors and over the large bed in the center of the room. They parted briefly; long enough for him to lay her in the center and remove his own shirt whilst she removed the hair band from her hair, before he once again lowered himself onto her and pressed his lips back against hers. She slipped her tongue between his lips and gripped onto his back, whilst his hands slid up her back to unzip the white dress that had been clinging to her body all evening. He pulled away and sat back on his knees, helping her to wriggle out of the garment before chuckling as she simply kicked it to the floor, muttering that she'd hang it up in the morning. Peter admired his wife's toned and tanned body, the cream colored strapless bra and matching underwear contrasting perfectly against her skin tone. He took hold of her hands and interlocked their fingers, their matching, diamond wedding bands twinkling in the moonlight that was coming through their open balcony doors. She gave him her breathtaking smile to which he returned, before laying over her once more, kissing her yet again as he laid their hands over her head. Tonight was about her – he wanted to show her how proud he was of her, and how much he loved her.

His lips found the spot on her neck that she loved; a gasp escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered shut. He released her hands, sliding his own strong hands down her body and over her breasts. A low moan escaped her lips as she felt his thumbs tease her nipples through the thin fabric. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs already; her husband knew exactly what to do to set every single nerve in her body on fire and she loved it.

She loved this man. She loved him so much.

She watched as he placed soft kisses over the curves of her breasts before lifting his head enough to remove her bra. His tongue slowly licked around her hardened nipples, his fingertips teasing the waistband of her panties as he continued worshipping her body. She drew a pouty lip in between her teeth, watching as he slowly kissed down her stomach, growing closer and closer to where she wanted him to be. She gasped when he swooped down further, pushing her toned, tanned thighs further apart to kiss her inner skin, sucking slightly which caused her to squirm. He reached up to rest a hand on her stomach, silently telling her to be still whilst he continued to make her feel as good as possible.

He placed one more kiss on her thigh, before finally hooking his fingers into the waistband of the matching, soft cream colored panties. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly in anticipation, her brown eyes locked on his green ones as she watched him slide the fabric away from her body. He carelessly tossed the garment onto the pile with her dress, before giving her a smirk as he kissed back up her thighs again. She swallowed, biting her lip in anticipation before her lips suddenly parted and a gasp escaped her lips, the feeling of her husband's tongue suddenly flicking against her clit. Her back arched and another quietly escaped her lips; her eyes had fluttered shut.

She gasped once again when she felt his tongue slide between her lower lips, flicking rapidly before slowly sliding in an up and down motion. One hand gripped the pillow that her head was resting on while the other hand flew down to rest on top of his head, holding him in place. She knew she had to be quiet due to the children being in the next room, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so considering Peter had once again begun the rapid motions with his tongue, and had now added his thumb to the mix as it rubbed against her clit in a circular motion; the actions were driving her insane.

She felt him push her thighs further apart, his strong hands gripping the under side of her toned limbs. He buried his face deeper into her, his tongue flicking and lips sucking harder. His stubble was brushing against her sensitive skin, only adding to the intense pleasure that was building. Her lip was drawn in between her teeth; she was desperately trying not to make a sound. However, she could help but let a small squeal escape her lips when she felt him twist two long, thick fingers into her wetness whilst his tongue went back to attacking her clit once again. Both her hands were now gripping the side of the pillow, her back arching dramatically as a familiar feeling began to build inside her. She knew what was coming, and she begged Peter for more.

"Please – faster baby." Her words came out in a moan as she looked at him through hooded eyes. Her lips were swollen due to the fact she had been biting down on them, and her chest was rising and falling quite rapidly as he was taking her breath away.

"Come on babe, let go for me."

That was all it took. She felt herself tumbling into the waves of orgasmic pleasure, her breath leaving her body and her back arching dramatically. He lapped up the river that left her body, stroking her thighs to help her relax a bit before he finally lifted his head to look at her. She was looking back at him, her lips were swollen, red and parted as she tried to get her breath back. He gave her a simple smirk, slowly moving back up her body before finally pressing his lips back to hers. She scratched her nails down his abdomen and to his trousers, her lips still locked with his as she undid the garment and pushed them down. Peter pulled away from her and moved around to remove his trousers and boxers in one go. He carelessly tossed them onto the floor before lowering himself between her legs yet again as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you baby." She whispered. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, nose, then lips.

"I love you more." He gave her his handsome smile, making her heart melt as she looked at him with pure love in her eyes.

She gasped when she felt him push into her, and as usual, he gave refrained from moving to give her time adjust. She smirked and wriggled her hips once she had adjusted to his size, the cheeky look on his face causing him to chuckle before he then began moving slowly against her. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and held onto his biceps as he rested his hands on either side of her head on the pillow. He leaned down to kiss her forehead; her eyes fluttered shut as she lost herself in the pleasure that her husband continued to gift her with, with each thrust.

He pushed deeper into her, bouncing against the most pleasurable spot deep inside. She dug her nails into his arms as quiet, breathy moans of _'Peter'_ escaped her lips. He gave her his handsome smile yet again, groaning every now and then as he continued to drive them both to that orgasmic paradise where only the two of them existed while the waves of pleasure crashed over them.

He lowered himself onto her and began to move faster. She moved her hands to rest on his back, her nails leaving angry red marks whilst her mouth pressed onto his shoulder to suppress the screams that were threatening to spill out. His hands dug into the sweaty flesh of her hips, his own lips attached to the soft skin of her neck, biting on her flesh and suckling. She knew there would be a mark there in the morning but she didn't care. All that mattered was this moment; she and her husband locked in each other's arms, growing closer to that magical, orgasmic paradise that only they could take each other to.

"I'm close baby." She quietly spoke in his ear, her breath ghosting over his skin as she let out another breath. She heard him murmur a quiet _'me too'_ in her ear before he then began kissing her soft skin, moving even faster which caused her another moan to escape her lips. She felt his hand slide between them, his thumb rubbing against her clit in time with her thrusts. She gasped yet again before squeezing her eyes shut, digging her nails into his back as she began whimpering. The pleasure was building, stronger than ever before, and all she needed was that little bit of encouragement finally lose herself.

"Let go Rish; let go for me baby."

That was all she needed to come undone. She was unable to control herself as she let out a pleasure stricken cry of _'Peter'_ , her nails scratching down his back as pleasure crashed over her. Her muscles squeezed him over and over, setting off his own orgasm as he groaned her name in her ear, this alone setting off another orgasm that caused her to press her mouth against his shoulder whilst her nails dug gripped onto his sweaty flesh for dear life.

After a few moments of breathing heavily as came down from their high, Peter pushed himself up and finally pulled out of her. She moaned at the loss of contact, before smiling as he maneuvered them around to pull the sheets over them. She rolled over into his arms, a satisfied smile on her face as she wrapped her arm across his waist and draped her leg over one of his legs.

"That was amazing." He whispered, his fingers brushing through her brunette locks.

"It always is with you," She kissed his soft chest before yawning, "Mm…I'm tired."

"I bet you are, honey," Peter placed yet another kiss on her forehead, squeezing her tight; "I love you."

Mariska leaned up to kiss him on the lips, a soft smile on her face before she snuggled into her husband's chest, a feeling of safety and protection washing over her as she felt his strong arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I love you even more," she let out a yawn as she closed her eyes; "Goodnight honey."

Peter held her close to him, watching as her breathing slowed, indicating that she had fallen asleep. He pulled the covers over them some more, before kissing her forehead once again;

"Sweet dreams, my love."

* * *

 _ **Anddd that was the end of the one-shot. Please leave your reviews! I hope you enjoyed xoxo**_


End file.
